Passion
by Devine-Odyssey
Summary: If the opposite of love is hate and the opposite of hate is love...what exactly is the fine line in between? Oneshot HarryXDraco Another challenge fic


**Passion**

_**I hate you!**_

The air in the room is humid and thick, a scent of pine, vanilla and the unmistakeable hue of sex permeates the air. The silence...which up until now had reigned supreme, was broken...a muffled moan coupled with a quick intake of breath echoing out in the otherwise deafening quietness.

_**I abhor you!**_

Silhouettes, like two shadow puppets in the dim light, move together as one. Breath pants out in harsh puffs of air from slackened lips. Flesh sounds slick against flesh and eager hands grasp and grip at sweat soaked skin.

_**I loathe you!**_

The bodies joined so intimately together look like the opposite of each other. One is fair, tall and pale; the other is dark, small and tanned. It's like a muggle picture set...one the negative of the others brilliance in more than just looks alone.

_**I despise you!**_

There is never gentleness here he thinks, there's no room for such a thing between them...not when their joined like this. The blonde pushes forward into his raven haired lover, the movements aggressive and fast. This doesn't bother the smaller of the two, he takes him in with a moan of pleasure...he likes the raw passion of the roughness, or so he always says.

_**I detest how your body makes me weak!**_

Slender hands rake down the blondes back, a pleased hiss echoes out in response. Then the aggressor is picking up pace, blowing at his blonde bangs he watches from hooded eyes as his lover throws his head back in reply to his quickening thrusts. Unable to resist the temptation he lowers his head to the exposed skin, sucking at the tantalising pulse beat so openly on display.

_**I hate how you shatter beneath me!**_

He growls against wet skin as silken legs wrap around his waist, urging him deeper. A needy call that he cannot help but answer.

_**I hate how you're the only one that makes me feel!**_

He's close now. His lover must have realised, he knows just when to clench to pull him ever closer to the edge. He's been balanced precariously for a while...it won't take much for him to surely topple over into its welcoming depths.

_**I can't stand how your friendly nature makes me so bloody jealous!**_

He wants that neck again...the taste of it lingers on his tongue. Reaching up he grasps his hands in raven tresses, yanking back harshly to expose the slender throat of his lover. He smirks when a sudden bite causes a low groan in response.

_**I hate that you're so fucking beautiful and you don't even know it!**_

Power really is a heady thing. He knows that in this room he wields it. In this room where they are the only occupants it is he that holds the dominance, he that holds the control. It is the only place his lover willingly submits to him.

_**I hate how your lips have a taste that I never tire of!**_

He crushes their mouths together; it's a brutal kiss to punish the writhing lover beneath him. Tongues twist in a battle for domination, teeth clash together and soon the taste of blood will more than likely linger when they finally part. But there is no cry of rejection to the plundering, the nails are on his back again, scorching a trail of pain down his skin and urging him on faster...harder.

_**I hate how I'll never get enough!**_

So close, he's so fucking close now. He knows that he's not going to last much longer, just a little more and that's all he'll need.

_**I wish that I had never tasted you, wish that I had never given in!**_

His lover is panting his name now, a whispered mantra which is captured and swallowed by his lips. He had to stop the gentle words, needs to concentrate on the pliant body beneath him which is now eagerly meeting his thrusts. It's a sure sign that his lover is nearing his own completion.

_**I hate how I still feel you even when you're not there!**_

Just a little more, just the right angle...yes that's it he can tell he's found that sweetest of spots by the reaction be pulls from the raven haired teen. Then his partner is tensing, nails are ripping into his skin and he winces but carries on, hitting the same spot over and over. Then his lover is cumming, his body arching up against his own and he can hear his name pulled from those sinful lips in a pleasured scream and that wonderful cavern he is sheathed in clamps down around him...gloriously tight heat.

_**I can't stand how I want to stay connected to you for eternity!**_

He's found his own release now. Ecstasy washes through his every pore, his lips part as a groan of satisfaction is ripped from his throat. His lover is still squeezing him, milking every drop of pleasure from him that he can...his orgasm seems endless and he is sure that the raven haired teens name has spilled from his lips.

_**I hate how you've spoiled me for anyone else!**_

Sated the blonde collapses on the slim body beneath him, not caring if his weight atop his lover winds him or if the fact that he's still inside him is uncomfortable. Slender arms wrap around him and he realises that neither is likely.

_**I hate how you complete me!**_

Lifting his head is difficult in his lethargy but he manages, glancing up he locks his gaze on the beautiful green orbs that stare back at him. His own face is expressionless as he takes in the features that he can recall any time of his choosing. Then finally he rests his eyes on the famous scar which seems to stand out in the dull light.

_**I despise how you make me question my beliefs!**_

"I hate you Potter" he finally whispers. He's not even sure if he means it anymore, but he still feels the need to say it every time...maybe he's just lying to himself. Green eyes don't even flicker at the statement and he watches as a small smile graces Harry Potters lips in response to his words. Then a hand is reaching up to gently cup his cheek, a tender expression on the face of the teen who he wishes had remained nothing more to him than his rival.

_**I hate how you see through me!**_

"I know Dray, I know" is the soft and final reply. In these moments Draco fancies that Harry can read so much more into what it is that he feels, and although he tries not to let it, a smile threatens to pull the corners of his tightened lips. Because the reality of it was...it was never just about love or hate...but the line between that was nothing but passion.

_**I hate that I love you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

This was another challenge fic, issued to me by my drinking partner in crime Jason. I think that it turned out rather well to be honest but you never can tell. I hope that you all enjoy my little venture into the mind of one Draco Malfoy. Thanks for the stop by and please remember that if you have some challenges of your own you want to set me, all you have to do is ask...I'm accommodating that way since it keeps my creative juices in check. Well I shall get back to my lovely glass of merlot that I have been ignoring for the past half hour, cheers. Ciao -X-


End file.
